Carrion Clans
Summary The Carrion Clans, The Mygla, or The Rotten Ones, are loosely structured bands of orkik farmer-raiders. They are based on the western edge Arenum Maris Desert. They are semi-nomadic, moving with the seasons. The Mygla are small and thin for orks, many barely five feet tall. Most have bright green eyes rimmed with red, waxy yellow hair, and skin that ranges from burnt black to a tallow white. The Mygla seem like no threat; nothing like their larger cousins. But they hold a secret. Hongertyd, "The Starving Time" In the winter months, the Mygla look to be a pathetic people--stunted farmers barely able to survive. The orks eke out an existence growing fungus, roots, and raising corpse-beetles under the dunes. They call it the Hongertyd, "starving time." Most of the day is spent in dark warrens on the lee side of dunes. These are built from long, narrow tents buried vertically in sand, strung with hide, and supported by fiber and gut webbing. The tents draw in moisture, allowing the orkik to survive the brutal climate. Most of Hongertyd is spent in the tent-caves, avoiding eating, and drinking as little as possible; allowing the corpse-beetles to fatten on refuse, muck, and the dead. Jini Hadari, "The Blood Wind" As the summer comes, the desert winds rise; and the Mygla's tents are exposed to the drying air. The Mygla slaughter the beetles (extracting the eggs), pickling the insides with salt and fungus. On this disgusting concoction the Mygla will survive for several weeks of travel north. They dismantle their tents and begin a long march to the Arem Maris Cliffs. Once the Mygla arrive at the cliffs, they wait for the Jini Hadari, or "Blood Wind" to come. The Blood Wind is a powerful storm system that comes off the desert in the high summer. The storm may last as long as two months. It carries reddish dust and sand, accelerating to more than 70 leagues an hour 210 mph.. At high speeds, the Jini Hadari can strip skin and bark. The wind is blinding, expansive, coating miles of the Astaadyr forests so thickly, that all is transformed from green to dun red. But this is not the worst evil of the Blood Wind. It is the Mygla themselves. On the Blood Wind, the Mygla orks transform from starving farmers to vicious raiders. Feestyd, "Feast Season" As the wind rises, the Mygla bury the beetle eggs. Then they refashion their tents into giant hang gliders, capable of supporting as many as 10 orks at a time. A typical compliment is only 3-5 riders: a pilot and 4 snatchers--leaving room for captives. The Mygla ride the winds west, striking villages hundreds of miles away. The pilot circles the glider in the storm as the snatcher-orks drop silently down by rope. With nets, darts, harpoons and tridents, they snatch up anything in their reach. Goats, pigs, and children are preferred. But some Mygla-gliders have successfully lifted off with oxen in tow. This is their Feestyd, "Feast Season," and the red air is filled with joyous ork laughter and screams of terror--which sound rather similar. The Mygla raids are a source of dread and legend. The orks, while small, know how to fight in the blinding sand. Few ever see the raiders. Villagers and animals just disappear into red clouds of dust. They are reputed to bring disease as well (the raids often end with many wounded, fewer people to care for them, and less livestock to support the survivors). Most people captured by the Mygla are never seen again. It is said that they prefer to fix their gliders with young human skin (so the fairy tales say). What is known is that the Mygla have to feed their beetle grubs on something. When the Mygla end their raiding season, they return to the cliffs, in time to feed the emerging corpse-beetles. On the last night of the Blood Winds, the orkik dance, and feast. The spoils are shared out among all the families. Marriages are arranged. Warriors are named. And their dead are mourned (then fed to the corpse-beetles--no waste). The next day, the Mygla leave, dragging their gliders-turned-tents, food, and beetles back to winter quarters to begin the Starving Season again. Location The Carrion Clans live on the western edge of the Arenum Mares Desert, in central Astaadyr. To their west are the Apiara tribes, and Kransmyner gnomes. To the north are the witches of Dul Sehra. And in the south and east are the Thorn Elves. Estimated Numbers The Carrion Clans could be 50,000 to 100,000 in number. Known Towns The Carrion Clans have no towns. They are spread throughout the western deserts. Allies The Dul Sehra occasionally trade with the Carrion Clans, taking live male children from the orks. Unscrupulous merchants from the Avag Khanate will sell salt, glass, and iron bar to the clans for slaves. The Thorn Elves have a treaty of peace with the Carrion Clans. Foes Almost every civilization in western Astaadyr hate and fear the Carrion Clans. Few orkik ever survive capture. Characters Vuurvoel "Firebird," Flier of 24; Killer of 13; Bedder of 35; Father of 8 Vuurvoel is a legendary glider pilot among the clans. Covered head to toe in burn scars, Vuurvoel is ugly even for an orkik. During a raid many years ago, he and his glider took hits from fire arrows. Despite being on fire, and his glider burning apart around him, Vuurvoel was able to fly his crew and prizes home. From his fame, Vuurvoel has risen to be clan leader over 8 different gliders. Orkik fight to become members on his raids. Bugucus, Snatcher of 32 men, 7 oxen, and 5 horse; Killer of 7; Bedder of 22; Father of 13 Bugucus, Beetlejuice, earned his moniker for smashing beetles as a child. He received beating after beating for wasting food. With smashed ribs and poorly healed limbs, Bugucus now scuttles about like a beetle. Still Bugucus is a skilled snatcher. He always comes back from a raid with a prize. Shahmat, Warlock and Trader of the Avag Khanate Shahmat is a mysterious figure, who has only recently begun trading with the Carrion Clans. He is providing the raiders with light crossbows, higher grade iron, and better rope. For this trade, the Shahmat asks for raids on specific villages in the Theo Taethne lands. Comments "All is beauty in the blood red sky: live on the Wind, kill on the Wind, die on the Wind."--Carrion proverb "The Starving Time is a blessing. The weak ones feed the beetles. And the beetles feed my strong ones."--Orkik mother "Take only what you can carry, young warrior. Do not crash the glider for your glory."--Advice for an orkik raider Category:Cultures